The present invention relates to developer replenishing containers for use in copiers, and more particularly to such a developer-replenishing container, which fits different models of copier.
FIGS. from 1 through 4 show various developer replenishing containers for different models of copier. These developer replenishing containers commonly comprise a container body A having a bottom neck B for developer output, and a clamping strip C mounted on the bottom neck B of the container body A for positioning in a particular model of copier. Because the clamping strip C fits a particular design of container body A, different clamping strips should be used with different designs of container body. Because the molding equipment for a developer-replenishing container is expensive, it is not economic to provide different designs of developer replenishing container for different models of copier.